The present invention relates to line shaft roller conveyor systems, and more specifically to drive shafts for such systems.
Roller conveyor systems are often used in production, transport and/or distribution settings to load, unload or otherwise move objects to a desired location. Roller conveyor systems are often used to move cardboard boxes, however, roller conveyor systems may be used to transport, load, unload or otherwise move virtually any type of object.
Many traditional roller conveyor systems utilize a belt to drive various rollers on the roller conveyor system. In belt-driven roller conveyor systems, a belt is typically attached to a power source at one end and connected to either a roller itself, or to a coupling device, which is attached to a roller. When under power, the end of the belt is turned by the power source, which ultimately turns multiple rollers, thus providing power to various rollers propels boxes and like objects along a designated pathway.
While many traditional roller conveyor systems utilize belts to drive various rollers, belt-driver roller conveyor systems (as opposed to shaft-driven systems) offer several disadvantages. The belt utilized in these belt-driven roller conveyor systems are typically made of high-density rubber, or other relatively flexible material, such that over time the belts crack, wear thin and/or break. In order to replace a cracked, worn thin and/or broken belt, the belt-driven roller conveyor system generally must be shut down for extended periods of time, while skilled laborers replace the belt. This may result in an interruption in business, which can cause delayed distribution and/or reduced sales.
Additionally, broken belts are problematic. To replace a broken belt, the belt-driven roller conveyor system usually must be shut down. Furthermore, when a belt breaks, it presents a potentially serious injury to any worker near the breaking belt. Also, over the course of time belts may stretch, causing them to slip. When a belt slips in a traditional roller conveyor system, it does not provide a steady, consistent and reliable connection to the power source. This can cause transportation inconsistencies on traditional belt-driven roller conveyor systems and ultimately may require shutting down the conveyor system and replacement of the belt that is slipping.
Roller conveyor systems may also be shaft-driven. Typical shaft-driven roller conveyor systems may have straight sections and/or corners, or corner sections, which allow the movement of objects not only in straight lines but around corners and bends. Conventional shaft-driven roller conveyor systems have multiple shafts connected by couplings and universal joints, hereinafter U-joints. In traditional shaft-driven roller conveyor systems, the multiple shafts are all straight, non-flexible shafts, which when connected to a U-joint may create an angle. When many straight non-flexible shafts are connected via U-joints, a corner or bend may essentially be formed by angling the shafts around a corner, thereby allowing the corner sections of roller conveyor systems to be shaft-driven.
However, there are many disadvantages associated with these types of shaft-driven roller conveyor systems. The U-joints which connect the straight, non-flexible shafts must be maintained. These joints require a proper fit, proper alignment, and proper lubrication. To align these straight, non-flexible shafts with U-joints, skilled laborers typically utilize large amounts of time to ensure proper alignment. Only then will these straight, non-flexible shaft-driven roller conveyor systems be functional. If a straight, non-flexible shaft becomes misaligned with a U-joint, the roller conveyor system must be shut down, a skilled laborer with the knowledge and know-how of aligning these types of systems must realign and/or replace either a straight, non-flexible shaft and possibly a U-joint. This shutdown of a straight, non-flexible roller conveyor system results in decreased and untimely distribution or transportation of objects.
Therefore, there is a need for a drive shaft for use in line shaft roller conveyor systems that has an increased reliability, decreased maintenance and decreased labor time due to the ease of installation of the drive shaft into a roller conveyor system.